There are several known patent applications for the use of Cloud based management to consumer products including U.S. Patent Application Publication 2008/0294759 to Biswas et al. This reference describes a hosted network management solution for communications over a computer network supports data communication across a network in accordance with a network message protocol such that communications are established between a network host and a node device. The node device performs a self-configuring operation in which the network host identifies a network owner associated with the hosted network, and maintains a persistent network connection path between the network host and the node device for the exchange of network packet messages. The network host retrieves message data from the network packet messages it receives from the node device and performs network management operations to provide a user management interface to the identified network owner. The hosted network management enables more convenient setup and configuration for the network owner and provides more complete and effective network management tools.
U.S. Patent Application Publication 2008/0285575 to Biswas et al. describes a managed network provides unique network addresses that are assigned to nodes such that no two nodes will have the same address in the managed network and such that each node will always have the same network address regardless of changing its location or changing the network to which it is joined. The nodes, communicating together, comprise a mesh network. Remote management and control of the nodes is possible from the host server, which is located outside of the mesh network, even if a node is located behind a firewall or network address translator (NAT), because server management messages are encapsulated within headers so that a persistent connection between the node and the external host server is maintained once the node sends a message to the host.
The above prior art published patent applications relate specifically to wireless access points, typically with more than one device located in proximity to each other. The systems primarily perform configuration management, and/or status reporting. Another problem is that the prior art systems typically rely on in-band communication—they communicate in real-time over the primary network connection.
To solve the above mentioned problems, what is needed is a system that queues tasks, then executes the queued tasks when the aircraft is not in flight instead of performing real-time communication during the flight.